


Living Dead and Undecided

by Silvergunner



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergunner/pseuds/Silvergunner
Summary: This is a story based on Nightmare before Christmas, along with the situation of having the love locked deep within you brought to the surface by a person who has waited for you to come out of your shell. With Jack and Sally, one of the best undead couples out there.





	Living Dead and Undecided

It was not long after Christmas in the moonlit land. Underneath a layer of melting snow was the settlement known as Halloween Town, the centre of the world where the holiday of Halloween had originally come from. They had celebrated Christmas in a near disastrous manner only a few days before, and now as the snow melted around them, the leader of the holiday himself strode through the town.  
  
They called him the Pumpkin King and he was well respected in Halloween Town, but the man known as Jack Skellington still felt empty inside. He had spent the last few weeks working out how to celebrate a holiday other than Halloween, and the town’s resulting attempt at it hadn’t worked out exactly the way he had hoped. However, he felt that it was always possible they could try again, and his attempts to innovate things could never simply fall apart completely.  
  
That evening he was heading to the graveyard by the edge of Halloween Town that overlooked the rising moon. His close friend had asked to meet him there, and he was only happy to oblige. He normally spent quiet evenings with them, as they were good company and made him feel happier about himself and about the world around him. He wouldn’t trade them for anything, and felt like they had been friends for longer than he could ever remember.  
  
As he came to the graveyard overlooking the moon, he saw the resident of Halloween Town he was going to meet sitting there. Smiling, he walked up to them. Soon within view came that person’s long red hair, patchwork clothes, and beautiful face. “Good evening, Sally!” he said to her as he got closer towards her.  
  
Sally turned towards him, and a smile spread across her face. “Good evening, Jack,” she replied. She patted the ground next to her in invitation for the Pumpkin King himself to sit alongside her. As he did so and lower himself onto the dusty ground, a smile spread across her face almost as wide as what Jack could manage when he was happy. “Its sure is a nice night to sit together and watch the moon rise,” she commented.  
  
“It most certainly is,” Jack replied with a smile. As the two of them sat together they looked at each other. Jack was tall and thin, with a skull for a head, skeletal hands, and a body with all-white skin. Sally on the other hand was constructed from what seemed like rags with soft blue skin and a regular size chest. She was shorter than Jack, but when they sat next to each other their faces were on the same level. Although Sally had being built by Doctor Finklestein, she had memories and warmth beyond those of a common scarecrow. Likewise although Jack was a skeleton, within him was warmth and memories that far exceeded his appearance.  
  
Jack gazed at the moon, then upwards at the sky. “Say Sally, although our attempts to celebrate Christmas didn’t go completely to plan, how about we try a different holiday?” he asked her.  
  
Sally turned towards Jack. “Well, if you do, I hope you plan it properly this time and not try to hijack another world’s celebration,” she said to him.  
  
“Oh don’t worry, I learned my lesson from the chaos last time,” Jack replied, feeling a little uneasy at the thought of what had happened. They had almost destroyed Christmas for everyone, but eventually after Jack had dealt with Oogy-Boogy, Santa was able to fix things for all of them. “So if not Christmas, what holiday should we celebrate this year?” he asked her.  
  
Sally paused and looked at Jack. Although she appreciated how he wanted to improve the holidays for the people of Halloween Town, she also wanted to make things better between the two of them. She and Jack were good friends, but she felt more towards him than just friendship. She was in love with Jack for many reasons, but she wished he would feel the same towards her. In fact, she had invited him here right after the celebration so she could declare her love for him, and hoped he would do the same to her. She knew things about him that suggested he had feelings for her too, but he had something holding those feelings back...  
  
Suddenly an idea came to mind. There was a holiday that would both make Halloween Town happy and potentially make Jack fall in love with her too. “How about we try... Valentines Day?” she suggested to him.  
  
Jack turned towards her. “I’ve never heard of that one, Sally. What is it all about?” he asked her.  
  
Sally took a deep breath. She knew what the holiday was about, having experienced it back in what felt like a lifetime ago, but didn’t want to overload Jack with the details just yet. “Its about how people who really like each other show their appreciation, their love, for each other,” she said. “They give gifts and spend quiet time together,” she added.  
  
“My, that sounds like a wonderful holiday!” Jack exclaimed. “I’m sure we can put our own spin on it and make it even greater than how other worlds celebrate it!” he added. Suddenly he then paused. “But i’m still not sure about how they go about it in other worlds...” he added.  
  
“How about we go through the portal again together and check out Valentines Town?” she suggested to Jack. “The links between worlds are still open, considering Santa was able to get back to Christmas Town,” she added.  
  
“My Sally, that’s a marvellous idea!” Jack replied. “Shall we get going now, while we are in the midst of our idea-generating session?” he asked.  
  
“That will be great,” Sally smiled. She stood up, and Jack did the same. “Lead the way, my handsome Pumpkin King,” she said with a smile.  
  
“I shall, my beautiful Sally,” Jack replied. As the two walked down the hill to where the portal was to the link between worlds, Jack felt something within him that he hadn’t felt for what seemed like a long time. In his life as the Pumpkin King, he never understood what people meant by ‘love’, but back in his deep memories were reminders of a feeling of attraction he had felt towards someone else that was unlike any sensation he had ever felt. He felt it now with Sally, but was confused by it. He took a deep breath and placed it to one side in his mind for now - he needed to focus on finding out about this new holiday first.  
  
They found the portal together, and gazed into it together. Memories of how he had gone back and forth through it to mix up then save the worlds of Christmas and Halloween flooded through Jack’s mind, and the events of it filled Sally’s mind as well. “Are you ready?” Sally asked Jack after a minute of contemplation.  
  
“Absolutely!” Jack replied. The two of them walked into the portal, and soon found themselves back in the forest that existed between worlds. They walked from the tree that held the gate to Halloween Town over to one decorated with hearts and roses. Jack opened the door, and both him and Sally stepped into the portal. They were transported to what the duo assumed was the world of Valentines Town, but it was nothing like what they had expected.  
  
They were in a sunlit grassy field with flowers of all different bright colours growing over it. The sky above them was pink without a single cloud, and the air was warm. In the distance, Jack and Sally could see some houses built of pastel coloured bricks, with a road of white pebbles leading towards it. They nodded to each other, and followed the path there.  
  
As they walked along the path they saw several small animals running around. On closer inspection they were all stuffed animals that had somehow being brought to life. They were dancing around happily and carrying out a strange routine to Jack. They seemed to be pressing their lips against each other and getting happiness from it. Jack was confused, but Sally knew that what they were doing was kissing each other. Valentines Town was a haven for love after all...  
  
Upon reaching the group of pastel-coloured houses, they looked around to see in front of them a huge fountain with a red crystal heart in the centre of it. A light and cheerful piano tune was playing from some odd source. Around them they could see various pairings of people walking by. Or should that be waltzing by, as they were all dancing to the music. Be them different or the same genders, each couple were happy and laughing and kissing. As Jack and Sally stood and watched, Sally sneakily grabbed Jack’s hand and held onto it. As he gazed over at the goings-on in the town, Jack began to understand more about the holiday.  
  
It was then he realised why Sally had suggested this holiday to him. He looked at her smiling and felt her clutching his hand. He realised that the goings-on in Valentines town was something Sally really wanted to happen to her. She was his closest friend and he felt more than just friendship towards her, so he decided he was determined to make it a reality in Halloween Town. Not just for the variety in their annual celebrations, but for Sally especially.  
  
After a few more minutes watching, Jack turned towards Sally. “Well! I certainly have observed a lot that is intriguing,” he smiled. “Shall we gather some souvenirs to take back with us?” he asked her.  
  
Sally looked up at Jack and nodded. She was a little put out that Jack didn’t offer to dance with her, but from the way his voice had changed from confusion to an almost warm tone of clarity, he was understanding what the holiday was about. Maybe even he was beginning to understand what she wanted... “Okay then, Jack,” she replied. They then spent the next half hour collecting streamers, flowers, candy, and all manner of other things they found on the ground. Jack also made sure to make a few notes on how people were dancing in time to the music, as well as the instruments used for performing that music.  
  
They left Valentines Town at a more leisurely pace than they had arrived, and went back towards the portal leading to Halloween Town. As they walked through one door, through the forest path, and through the next one back home, Jack Skellington seemed overcome with what he had seen. Both he and Sally were holding a bag each of things they had taken from that new world, but even now he was uncertain about the meaning behind them. Sure, he understood the importance and reasons to celebrate Valentines Day, but he didn’t understand why this concept of ‘Love’ felt so happy to him, or even the reasons people would express it. Despite the confusion, every time he looked at Sally he started feeling a funny sensation - could that feeling be love towards her?  
  
As they walked back to his house, Sally cleared her throat to get his attention and snap him out of his stupor. “So Jack, would you like to try Valentines Day this year?” she asked him.  
  
“I certainly shall!” Jack replied. “In fact, I hope we can start tonight!” he added.  
  
Sally smiled wide. She felt that the man she crushed upon was starting to feel that sense of love towards her. “What have you got in mind?” she asked him.  
  
“Well we need to have balloons, cakes, soft toys, and pink and red streamers everywhere...” Jack began. “It will take a while to do, but i’m sure we can rush it together in time,” he added.  
  
Sally, seeing the enthusiasm on his face, felt it was the right time to act. “You know, there’s a better way to celebrate Valentines Day,” she said to him.  
  
“How do we do that then?” he asked her.  
  
“Just us two together,” Sally replied. Unable to stop herself, she dropped everything she was carrying to the ground and launched herself at Jack. She wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close and stood on her tiptoes. With herself raised up and him pulled down, she then kissed with all the passion in her heart upon his lips. She hoped that the gesture would finally awaken the love contained within Jack.  
  
Jack stayed in place for a moment and felt himself blush with embarrassment. He had never been kissed before in his life, and it felt so nice to him. It was like all his attraction towards Sally was been met by a mutual feeling from her. As she broke the kiss, Jack copied what she had done and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. As they held onto each other in their embrace, they felt all their love for each other enter each other’s undead hearts.  
  
As they broke apart, Jack had a smile on his wider than any he had before. “I love you Sally,” he said to his friend.  
  
“I love you too, Jack,” Sally smiled. They paused before kissing each other again, both of them in love with each other. “Shall we head to your bedroom, where we can go a little further with what we saw today?” she asked him.  
  
“That sounds a stupendously good idea, Sally” Jack replied. Sally leaned down and picked up the two bags of souvenirs that had taken from Valentines Town. Suddenly before Sally could react, Jack had lifted her up into his arms and carried her through the graveyard and into his house. Sally giggled, enjoying being carried by the man she loved more than anything else in any world that she had ever been to.  
  
Jack used his leg to open the front door and shut it once they had walked inside. He carried Sally up to his bedroom and opened the door to it. Inside, Sally could see a large double bed, a wardrobe no doubt full of clothes, a dresser where Jack applied his cosmetics, and a side table with several bottles of wine and two glasses.  
  
Sally looked around at her crush’s room. “Wow, this is certainly the sort of room perfect for both of us tonight,” she smiled.  
  
“It could do with a little decorating,” Jack smiled. He placed Sally down on the ground by the door and walked around. “I’ll take some of these souvenirs and spruce up the room a little bit I think,” Jack said. Sally passed him the bags, and Jack began spending the next quarter of an hour dashing around the room adding decorations to the place.  
  
In the meantime, Sally walked over to her new boyfriend’s wardrobe and saw next to it was an almost hidden bookshelf. She looked at the titles and let out a little gasp of surprise. She had expected to see a few novels and quite a few science books, but instead she saw several slim books with odd titles. Picking one up, she gasped as she saw they featured naked women on the cover. It seemed that she had come across the Pumpkin King’s secret porn shelf.  
  
Opening one she saw inside pictures of women from all different worlds naked or in skimpy underwear. A few pages later she saw there were various descriptions of sexual acts, including to her pleasant surprise many fantasies she had about Jack when she was alone. Sally loved nobody else in the world apart from Jack, and there were so many things she wished he would do for her.  
  
Sally put the book back and turned towards her new boyfriend rushing around still. She smiled as she thought that even if he wasn’t sure what Love was, he seemed to know all about sex. Which was perfect for what she had planned for him and her that very night...  
  
“Well, I believe thats all ready!” Jack exclaimed suddenly. He had busied himself decorating the entire room with three quarters of the souvenirs they had brought back. Scented candles now burned on the table by the bed, the bed itself was covered in a scarlet velvet blanket, and the dark looking wine glasses were replaced by red crystal champagne ones. “So now Sally...” he began, before turning around towards her with a rose in his mouth. He almost dropped the rose when his eyes focused on Sally.  
  
Right in front of him, Sally was pulling her dress off herself. She had already kicked her shoes off, and within seconds she was standing in front of Jack in just her bra and panties. As Jack’s eyes gazed at her body, she didn’t blush or get embarrassed but instead giggled happily. “Do you like my body, Jack?” she asked him, dropping her dress and spreading her arms to let him get a fuller view of her.  
  
Jack felt funny when he looked at Sally. The funny feeling that he assumed was love within her began growing even greater, as he saw the friend he felt so affectionately towards in front of him reveal her body to him. Not just his friend anymore, but she was now his girlfriend he decided to himself. “You look absolutely beautiful Sally,” Jack smiled in response.  
  
“Maybe... I could see you without your clothes too?” Sally asked Jack. “Its only fair, right?” she grinned.  
  
“For you Sally, of course,” Jack replied. He was a little embarrassed at the thought of undressing in front of another person, but he felt so trustful of Sally he was sure she wouldn’t make fun of him. He undid his tie first, then pulled off his waistcoat and shirt next. Sally saw his bare chest come into view and she gazed happily at it. Jack then kicked off his shoes and pulled down his trousers, leaving him standing there in front of his girlfriend. He blushed a little, realising he was nearly naked.  
  
Sally moved closer to Jack. “Why Jack, you look even better than I thought,” Sally said. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed Jack on the cheek. “You’re the most handsome pumpkin king around, no matter what anyone says,” she giggled.  
  
“While you are the most beautiful woman I ever met, Sally,” Jack replied. He returned the kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek.  
  
“Are you sure about that though?” Sally asked. “I mean, i’m made of rags...” she added.  
  
“Even if you were made of gold, it wouldn’t change how you looked to me,” Jack said. “To me, you’re perfect in every way,” he added with a smile. Sally didn’t respond, but nodded happily.  
  
To quite a few people outside of Halloween Town and in the other worlds, Jack and Sally wouldn’t have looked as attractive as they would have wanted. Sally was sewn together from discoloured rags, and Jack was a freakishly tall skeleton. But to the two of them, they thought they were just perfect for each other. Not even the women Jack had seen in those dirty magazines compared to the beauty he saw in Sally in his opinion. Likewise Sally decided she would have Jack over any bare-chested bodybuilder. The two of them were truly beautiful inside, and as they held each other’s hands, the bond of love began to flow even stronger between them.  
  
After a moment, Sally cleared her throat. “Say Jack, now we’re down to our underwear, how about we do away with it and get completely naked?” she asked him. “I’d like to see what... you’re hiding,” she said, gazing down at his underwear. She could see a noticeable bulge in it and wanted to know exactly what her pumpkin king was packing...  
  
Jack was a little nervy at showing off his remaining body, but considering how far they had gone that evening, he decided to go for it. “For you, Sally, of course,” he smiled. He then pulled his briefs down his legs and chucked them away. Sally looked down and gasped in pleasant surprise as she laid eyes on his member. Although still flaccid, it was far bigger than she expected it to be. “Now, your turn,” Jack said, causing Sally to break her gaze.  
  
“Okay then, Jack,” Sally replied. She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. It fell away revealing her medium sized breasts to Jack. As she saw him staring at her, she let out a giggle and reached towards her hips. She then pulled her panties down over her legs and threw them to one side. She stood there in front of him, completely naked apart from some black knee-high socks. Jack gasped as his eyes traced Sally’s curvy hourglass body downwards from her breasts to her hips to her loins.  
  
Jack couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He felt so much passion towards Sally it had overcome him. He walked forward towards Sally, and lifted his naked girlfriend up into the air happily. He then kissed her on the lips like she had done to him earlier, and Sally giggled in happiness. She wrapped her arms around his back, and Jack carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and sat down next to her happily. Sally sat up and hugged him once again.  
  
Suddenly Sally leaned over and let out a happy exclamation. “Looks like the Pumpkin King’s got a king-size erection,” she giggled. Jack looked down and blushed as he saw his cock had stiffened, himself being aroused by having his beautiful girlfriend naked next to him. Sally felt her own arousal build within her as her anticipation for the evening’s events grew ever greater.  
  
“So then...” Jack began. “What should we do to celebrate our love for each other?” he asked. He felt completely clueless and he figured that he sounded like it as well, but in as long as he could remember this was the first time he’d had a naked woman he loved next to him. A vague memory however told him he had been in this position before, but he was unsure about that as well…  
  
“Well Jack, you know about those books you have on your shelf about sex?” Sally asked him.  
  
Jack let out a gasp of horror. “Erm... I hoped nobody would see those...” he commented, feeling incredibly embarrassed.  
  
“Its okay, Jack,” Sally smiled. “From what you’ve seen in them, i’m sure you have some idea  of what I have in mind tonight,” she said to him. She kissed him again on the cheek. “Will you show me how much you love me and have sex with me?” she asked him.  
  
“Of course I will, Sally,” Jack nodded. Inside he was nervous about it being his first time, but at the same time he felt he was able to do it. He had only ever had experience masturbating by himself before, but somehow he remembered he had gone further than that in the past... “On condition you tell me what you want,” he added.  
  
“Well, first I want to check out my Pumpkin King’s big penis,” Sally grinned. “Can I touch it?” she asked him.  
  
“Its all yours, Sally,” Jack smiled. He could only imagine what Sally had planned, but trusted her enough to let her take the advantage and do whatever she pleased with it.  
  
With Jack sat on the side of the bed, Sally got on the ground and knelt down in front of him. She placed a hand on his member and felt it pulsate underneath her fingers. It was as white as Jack’s face, a decent girth and a length that she liked the look of.  
  
She rubbed it a little to start with, before deciding to go a little further. She kissed the tip of it, and Jack let out a gasp of surprise. Giggling at how her boyfriend was so sensitive, Sally began running her tongue up and down Jack’s shaft. It was over seven inches long, and she had fallen in love with it. Wanting to know how it felt in her mouth, she opened her lips then engulfed his tip with her mouth.  
  
Jack looked down to see his new girlfriend sucking away at the tip of his penis. He smiled, enjoying the sensation of her massaging his member with her mouth. It was the first time he had a blowjob in his life, but something reminded him of him having one before... For now though he laid back and let the woman he loved suck his member happily.  
  
As he laid back, Sally decided to go a bit further. She began bobbing her head up and down on Jack’s member gently, feeling inches of his member slide in and out of her mouth. She liked the taste of it a lot, and was at the same time eager to give her boyfriend’s member the attention with her tongue that it deserved. After a few moments of this, Sally looked up at Jack. She pulled her mouth away, revealing the top half of his cock slick with her saliva. “Are you enjoying this, Jack?” she asked him.  
  
“I sure am, Sally,” Jack smiled. “I just hope I can return the favour to you now,” he added with a smile.  
  
“In that case, could you possibly lick me out?” she asked her boyfriend, blushing a little. Jack nodded in response to that and she smiled excitedly. She got up off the floor and sat on the bed next to Jack. Jack then got onto the floor onto his hands and knees in front of Sally in a position she had been with him just minutes before. She spread her legs wide, revealing to Jack for the first time the delicate details of her womanhood. Beneath a small tuft of public hair were her vaginal lips, already slightly moist with arousal. “Please, go ahead,” she said to Jack.  
  
“With pleasure,” the Pumpkin King smiled. He leaned towards Sally’s pussy and kissed her outer vaginal lips gently, resulting in a gasp from the lady herself. He then moved two of his skeletal fingers towards her loins and pulled her lips apart. Revealed in front of him was her moist, pink pussy with her clitoris hardening with arousal. He kissed her vulva once more before running his tongue up and down it, making Sally let out gasps of pleasure as he did so and tasting her juices running onto his tongue.  
  
As he licked away, Sally thought about the last man who had licked her out. Jack seemed to be almost as good as he was at it, and was even using a similar technique. This was confirmed when Jack began deliberately bumping his tongue against her clitoris, making her let out a light moan of pleasure from the sensitivity of it. She was loving every moment of this, but she wanted the main event more than anything else...  
  
Sally couldn’t hold herself back any longer. She tapped Jack’s shoulders and he stopped licking her pussy, her vaginal juices still adhered to his tongue. “Jack... I want more... than your... tongue...” she gasped. She moved away from him and laid back on the bed. She spread her legs wide, and her vulva opened up to Jack even further. “Please Jack, fuck me with your huge cock…” she asked. “I’m all yours, now and forever,” she added, breathing heavily both from afterglow and from the anticipation of having him enter her.  
  
Jack wiped away the remains of Sally’s juices from his mouth and grinned. “Of course, Sally,” he replied. He climbed over her on the bed, and Sally felt his rock hard erection prod against her belly. After placing his hands on her shoulders, he moved his hips around until he felt the tip of his cock prod against Sally’s vaginal entrance. “I love you,” he whispered to her, before pushing himself forwards and feeling his cock slide into his girlfriend’s tight vagina.  
  
Both of them let out a loud moan of pleasure as they felt their bodies connect. Sally felt her womanhood stretched by the member of the man she loved, while Jack felt her tight warm and moist walls surround his manhood. Taking in a deep breath, he began sliding himself in and out of her slowly at first, hearing her gasp every time he slid into her.  
  
The moments passed blissfully for both of them as Jack speeded up a little, with inch after inch of his huge cock sliding into Sally. The sensations both of them were feeling were incredible, beyond anything either of them could have ever imagined. Soon, both of them were letting out light moans with every thrust Jack made with his hips.  
  
As he continued plunging in and out of Sally, Jack looked down. “So, how are you finding the pumpkin king’s cock?” he asked her, feeling a bit naughty after saying such a lewd comment to her.  
  
“Its... wonderful...” Sally said between moans. “Please Pumpkin King, make me your Pumpkin Size-Queen!” she demanded.  
  
Suddenly a flash of inspiration came to Jack as he remembered what he had seen in those magazines. “In that case...” he started, before pausing his thrusts and leaning back. Without pulling out, he gently lifted Sally up and onto her side while he repositioned himself too, so she was on her side and he was on one knee next to her.  
  
He then began his thrusts again, and with their legs positioned so they were out of the way, he felt his cock slide into his girlfriend further than before. Sally moaned even more in pleasure as she felt the man she loved slam his penis in and out of her vagina. Soon enough Jack had his entire length sliding in and out of Sally, and she was getting shaken back and forth with her hair flying around with every thrust Jack made into her.  
  
Going balls-deep into Sally made Jack reminiscence more. Surely if it was his first time he wouldn’t have Sally moaning uncontrollably beside him, or be feeling so confident in his abilities. It seemed that he and Sally had being between the sheets before, a long time ago, and she had enjoyed it then too… Nevertheless, Jack decided that he loved Sally so much that he wanted to give her the greatest time of her life. Taking another deep breath, he started thrusting with as much energy as he could, determined to make his girlfriend climax first.  
  
With so much pleasure flowing through her, Sally reached her inevitable climax within minutes of Jack switching positions. “Oh Jack!” she yelled, before letting out a scream of pleasure that echoed all across Halloween Town as her orgasm hit. Waves of pleasure flowed through her body as she pushed herself towards him, eager to have all of Jack’s cock inside her at once.  
  
The feeling of her vagina constricting around his cock was too much for Jack, and he could only manage a few more thrusts before he felt his climax erupt. “Oh Sally!” he yelled as his orgasm burst within him. With pleasure surging down his spine, he felt his cock began spraying his cum deep inside Sally. He leaned forward and held onto her as he emptied wad after wad of sperm inside her.  
  
They stayed in position for a minute or so as they got their breath back. Eventually though Jack laid Sally back in her previous laid down position before slowly pulling his member out of her. It popped free, leaving a trail of sticky cum seeping out of his girlfriend’s vagina. He climbed up next to her on the bed and laid next to her, both of them exhausted from the immense sex they had just experienced together.  
  
As the sweat ran off their bodies from the heat of the moment they had been in, they got closer to one another again. Almost at the same time they leaned towards each other and kissed each other on the lips with immense passion. Closing their eyes, they held onto each other, feeling their warm bodies press against each other. To Sally, she had gotten everything she had ever wished for out of Jack that night. For Jack, he now not only knew what love truly was, but was happier than he had ever been in his life.  
  
Opening her eyes first, Sally squeezed Jack’s shoulder to get his attention. “Thank you for that... Jack...” she whispered to him.  
  
“Thank you too, Sally,” he said back to her. “I don’t ever want to do this with anyone else but you,” he added.  
  
“Well i’m all yours forever now, Jack,” Sally replied with a smile. “I’ll love you forever and beyond,” she added.  
  
“I will always love you and be yours too, Sally,” Jack replied softly.  
  
After a few minutes of lying there, Jack broke their embrace then got up off the bed. As Sally laid in bed, Jack walked over to the table and opened the bottle of red wine he had fetched from the cellar a few days ago. Pouring a large glass of it for each of them, he walked back to the bed with them in hand. As Sally sat up he gave one to her. He sat on down on the bed next to her, and they snuggled into each other as they tasted the wine.  
  
Sally took a deep gulp of the wine then savoured the taste. She then turned towards Jack. “You know Jack, I was hoping my cup would never empty...” she began.  
  
Something clicked within Jack and without realising it, he had replied “...for I will be your wine.” Suddenly, through his mind flashed more memories he had lost, all which linked together every flashback he had experienced that day. Not just of his un-life as the Pumpkin King, but of a life he had lived before that. He turned back to Sally and gazed into her eyes. “Emily?” he asked her.  
  
Sally nodded, a smile spreading across her face. “You remember then, Victor. Our wedding that didn’t happen, our love for each other, and us parting as you had a life to live...” she commented.  
  
Jack Skellington, the man formerly known as Victor, let out a grin wider than ever before. He pulled his partner towards him and kissed her gently on the cheek. “In that case, we should get married for real this time. I promised to spend the rest of my death with you after all, Sally... I mean Emily...” he commented.  
  
“In that case, I can’t wait to be Sally Skellington, so we can do this every night” Sally, the woman formerly known as Emily, replied. She kissed Jack on the lips again, and their wine glasses fell to the ground as they embraced each other passionately for the rest of the evening. An embrace that Sally hoped would never end, and Jack hoped would last forever too.  
  
\- The End -


End file.
